The Super Beings
by Elistone210
Summary: Mercedes is a special person with special powers. Along with Artie, Santana, Brittany, and Sam, she must learn to use these powers. Samcedes, with future Brittana and Tike.
1. The Escape

It was a dark and stormy night. The trees' banged harshly upon the window of a small blue house. There was a tiny girl hiding underneath her bed as horrific screams poured in from the next room. "YOU TRADER!"She heard a male's voice yell. "How dare you give birth to one of them!" It was her fathers voice. Why was he yelling at mommy? She knew that is was a about her from the moment her mother told her to hide underneath the bed. She heard the door creak open. "Mercedes?" "Mercedes?" Called her dad. He walked towards the bed as if he could hear her cowering in fear. He grabbed her by her arm and roughly pulled her along. Where was he taking her? He dragged her down stairs. Then out onto the front porch. There were three men. I found another one of of those said pointing to her.  
3 YEARS LATER  
Mercedes had not seen any of her family since that fateful night. She has just now turned eleven. She learned quickly what her father meant by ' one of those freaks'. Mercedes had a gift. A special gift. Something that normal people wouldn't understand. She could control the weather. But she wasn't the only one with a special gift. They were locked in cages and treated like animals while others went into hiding. The place was called D.C.F.S. Camp For Special own father put her into this place. It wasn't always bad. She had made friends with some her cell mates. They were all arranged by age. She had met a feisty Latina girl named Santana who could control and create fire. She had nice moments but she could be cutting with her words. A brown haired boy who was paralyzed from waist down named Artie. He could control water. Then there was Brittany. She was a crazy but sometimes reasonable could control wind. They all had a close bond.  
There were rumors flying around the camp. That there was a place for people like them. A good place. Better than this place. A place were they were taught to use their powers instead of being reprimanded for it. "There's no way in hell a place like that exist."said Santana picking up a lunch tray. "Santana!" "Watch your mouth and have a little faith."replied Artie. "How would someone like us build a place and no normal people see it?"asked Brittany. "Maybe they made it so that only special people like us can see it."said Artie. 'Cedes help me out added. But she was to busy staring at her crush, Shane, who sat across the cafeteria. All the girls wanted him. " 'Cedes!" "See something you like."said a smirking Santana."No!" "I mean yes" "I mean no" stumbled Mercedes.  
"I think we should break out of here."said Artie. "Remember what happened when the last group tried to break out?"said Brittany. "Yea,they were so talented."said Mercedes. "Anyway."sighed Brittany trying to change the conversation. "It looks like you have a secret admirer"said Artie nodding into the direction of a boy. He was a tall, scrawny boy with short blonde hair, glasses two inches thick, braces, an english accent,and a large pile of comic name was Samuel Charles. "He looks like a dork with glasses the size of my fist."said Santana. "I heard he doesn't use his powers."said Artie. "I heard he doesn't have any powers."added Brittany. "You guys are being ridiculous."interjected Mercedes. They all just sighed and returned to their lunch.  
"I am so sick of this place."said Mercedes. They were forced to do manual labor like making shoes or working with large machinery. "Maybe we should break out."she sighed. "You aren't actually agreeing with Artie, are you?"asked Santana. "Yes, I am."replied Mercedes. "You know what they will do to you if you get caught."exclaimed Santana. "I know what will happen if I stay here."snapped Mercedes. "I leaving whether you like it or not."she added. "Then I'm coming with you."said Santana. "But you were just against it."said Mercedes. "I'm not letting you go alone."she replied. It was time for breakfast and they were explaining the plan to Brittany and Artie. "Are we really doing this?"asked Artie. "Yes, next Friday, but we have to keep quiet about it."said Mercedes. "Take me with you."said a voice from behind them. It was Samuel. "Have you been standing there the whole time?"asked Brittany. "Um...well."studdered Samuel. "Do you even have any powers?"asked Santana. Samuel turned a bright red color and held his head down. "Take yo' scrawny ass on!"exclaimed Santana. "Santana, there is no need to be rude!"hissed Brittany. But Samuel had already left. "You hurt his feelings."said Mercedes. Santana just shrugged.  
Mercedes looked around the cafeteria for her crush Shane. "I guess he didn't show up for lunch."she thought.  
MEANWHILE  
"Shane son, Its time to prove your worth to your father."said the owner of DCFSP. "Will you let me out of here father?he asked. "Yes, If you find out what these kids are up to."said Shane's father handing him a file. Shane looked through the file and read the names. Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce, and Mercedes Jones. "Yes sir."sighed Shane.  
Mercedes was very tired after making shoe after shoe. She needed a break. She hears a knock on her door. "Hey, Mercedes."said Shane. "Oh hi."she blushed. "I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"he asked. "I would love too!"she exclaimed. Then loud sirens went off. Santana rushed into the room. "He got- ."she said through heavy breaths. "Calm down!"" What's happening?"asked Mercedes. "Samuel Escaped!"she yelled. "He actually got out?"yelled Mercedes. "They actually didn't catch him!"she breathed.  
By the time lunch came everybody knew what happened. The most unlikely kid to make it out, made it out. "I hear since Samuel's break out they've tightened security."said Brittany. "There's no way we'll get out now."sighed Artie. "I know, we should have took Samuel with us."said Santana. "You were the one who chased him off."hissed Mercedes. "Hey, can I sit with you guys."asked Shane. "Of course."said Mercedes. "So what's going on?"asked Shane. "We are plotting to escape."said Mercedes. "Oh really."said Shane. "Yep."beamed Brittany. "Oh well...um...I have to go."said Shane. "Oh,well see you later."said Mercedes. Shane just left. "Somethings up."said Artie. He's up to Santana. I'm going to follow that little bitchlet. added Santana.  
Santana followed Shane outside. He was walking towards a large building. It was the owners building. He got past security and entered the office, while Santana climbed in through the window. She started to listen to what they were saying. "Shane, did you find out what those kids were up to? "Yes sir, they are planning to escape."said Shane. "Oh really."said the then a guard walked up to Santana and grabbed her by the arm. She tried to yank away but he had a tight hold. "Let me go you bitchlet!"she yelled as she was dragged into the owners office. She was thrown on to the floor of his office. "I found this girl lurking around your office."sneered the guard. "Shut up you bitchlet."she said."Watch that sharp tongue of yours, you might just get it cut out."sneered the owner. "Take her back to her room."he ordered. "If I ever catch you crawlin' 'round here again I will send you to the dugeons."he said before she was sent away.  
It was bedtime when she got back and Mercedes was pacing quickly around the room. "Santana,what happened?"asked Mercedes. "Sorry to say this, but your boyfriend ratted on us."she sighed. "What?" "No." "That can't be right!"replied Mercedes starting to cry a bit. "'Cedes, I'm sorry."whispered Santana. "Why would he do this?"she asked. "I don't know"whispered Santana. A loud banging came from the followed by shouts from a guard to go to bed.  
By morning Mercedes looked restless. Santana told the others what happened. Mercedes didn't say a word and she didn't eat. She got a glass of water and quietly walked over to where Shane sat. "Hey 'Cedes I-she cut him off by dumping water on his head. "Don't ever call me that again, and we are over."she said. The whole cafeteria was watching silently. She walked quietly back to her table with her friends. "Well damn."said Santana breaking the silence.  
7 years later  
It was Mercedes's eighteenth birthday, not that it mattered. She was still stuck in D.C.F.S.P. It was truly time for her to get out of this place. Things have only gotten worse. There were more work loads, less food, and more pain. Some of them were even dying. Mercedes, Santana, Artie, and Brittany packed up their bags. They were breaking out.  
They got there bags and started to file out of their rooms. They met up at the very back of the camp and walked toward an unprotected spot on the fence. "Okay 'Cedes you first."said Artie. She sighed and scaled the fence. Santana threw Artie's chair over the fence, then she helped him over. Guards were advancing on them quickly. Brittany held them off with strong currents of wind. Then Santana threw a gust of fire at the guards and scaled over the fence. Brittany threw one last gust of wind and went over the fence. They could hear the sirens fade in the background as they ran they didn't know where they were going, they all just followed Mercedes.  
They stopped in front of a small blue house. Mercedes quickly knocked on the door and a tall, well aged woman answered the door. "Mom?"asked Mercedes. "Mercedes?"she said engulfing her into a hug. "Okay, sorry to interrupt your 'hugfest' but its cold out here."interrupted Santana. "Come in."she said. "Where's dad?"asked Mercedes. "At the camp, some kids escaped so he's working late."she replied. Then she put two and two together. "Oh!"she exclaimed. Mercedes went to her old room with her friends in tow. It was still the same as when she left it ten years ago. There was a small bracelet on the table with her name engraved on it. It was the one she got for her seventh birthday. She put the bracelet on. She grabbed an old messenger bag and put the 100 dollars she saved awhile ago in it. Then she went to her older sisters room and got some clothes for herself, Santana, and Brittany. Then she went to her brothers room and got some clothes for Artie. Her mother fed them with some leftover pasta from dinner. They stored some for later and they napped from half an hour on the couch.  
Mercedes woke up and started to gather her things. "Aw, your leaving so soon."said her mother. "Yes we have to leave before 'that man' gets home."she said reffering to her father. "Oh,well bye."said her mother. "Bye."she said before waking up her friends and leaving.  
It felt good to be out in the open. They had been walking for hours. They were exhausted. Then they came across three men, obviously criminals. They approached Mercedes and Santana first, pinning their hands down. Just when Brittany is about to do something she was pinned down by the third guy. Artie was useless since his power only worked with water. The guy kicked Mercedes in her legs making her fall to the ground into a state of unconsiousness. Then again in her stomach. Then he took her bag. Out of nowhere a blue light appeared. Suddenly the men holding them down were some how electrocuted. They fell to the Mercedesground and a blonde male stepped from the shadows.  
He first walked over to Mercedes. He picked her and her bag up. "Hey, put her down!"yelled Santana. "No."he said. "What the hell do you mean no?"exclaimed Santana. "She is obviously injured and I know where she can get help." Now you can either shut up and follow me or die out here."he said firmly. They had no other choice so they followed.  
He smirked a bit as Mercedes squirmed in his arms. Her eyes opened a bit. "Hi"he whispered. "Who are you?"she asked. "You'll find out soon"he whispered. "Happy Birthday Mercy'."he whispered. "Thanks."she softly replied.  
They approached a large building obstructed by trees'. "This is it, a school for people like us."he sighed. It was huge. "How do normal people not see this?"asked Artie. "Magic."shrugged the guy. The guy pointed them in the direction they should go in and he took Mercedes to the healers office. They lied her down and the male stayed until she woke up.  
"Where am I?"asked Mercedes. "Its a school for kids with powers"he said. "Where is-They are at the headmaster's office as we speak."he said interrupting her. "Who are you?"she asked. "Come on,you know me."he whispered in her ear. She thought for a second. Then the name came out before she could think. "Samuel Charles."she half whispered. "Yep."he smirked. She studied him. His blonde hair was now long and almost covered his eyes. His large glasses where replaced by contacts. His braces were gone and he had perfect white teeth. Samuel was no longer scrawny he had muscles. His accent was kind of sexy now. Okay her mind was going down 'that' path. "You've changed so much."she said. "Yea, ever since I broke out I was working on my appearance."he replied. "Oh."she sighed. "Come on, I'll show you around."he said grabbing her hand.  
"This is where you, Santana, and Brittany will sleep,and Artie will be with me"he said. "Come on, Its time for lunch."he said. They met up with Santana, Artie, and Brittany. "I officially love it here!"exclaimed Brittany. "Yea, its pretty great."said Samuel. "You never told us your name."said Artie. "Samuel Charles."said Samuel. Their faces were priceless. "Your that dorky scrawny kid who used to have a crush on 'Cedes?"asked Santana. "He turned a tomato red color and said I did not have a crush on Mercy'."he exclaimed. "Why are you still holding her hand and why do you call her 'Mercy'?"said Santana. He let go of her hand and rolled his eyes. "Well, um...let's go eat."said Mercedes awkwardly.


	2. The school and friends

"So, what do you do for fun around here?"asked Artie. "It depends on what type of person you are and what you would call fun." "Most of us like to read, some like to play sports, and some just like to hang." replied Sam. "I like unicorns that poop rainbow cookies, do you have those?" asked Brittany. Everyone shot Brittany a "what?" look. Santana shook her head and patted Brittanys hand. "What kind of sports do you have?" asked Mercedes. Sam smiled at the question and said "We have this really cool sport called Locos." "The object of it is to keep the other team from scoring in your goal." "The goals are on either side of the field." "Its like regular football." "Except instead of tackling, you use a power called Xon." "Everyone has it, there is a class on how to use it." explained Sam. "That sounds awesome!" said Artie. "I think you should try out Artie." suggested Sam. "I don't know." said Artie. "Come on!" encouraged Brittany. "Okay."he replied. "Hey, Sam."said Quinn. "Hello."replied Sam. "Who are they?"asked Quinn. "This is Mercedes, Artie, Santana, and Brittany."he replied. She threw Mercedes a look and said "Call me when you're ready to hang out with some one with class." With a swish of her ponytail she was gone. "Hoebag." muttered Santana. Sam rolled his eyes. "That's Quinn, she can be sort of a bitch, sometimes." Sam said shaking his head. "She's not nice."said Brittany. Santana took Brittany's hand and smiled in an attempt to cheer the blonde up. "Welp! Guess its time for class." "What class do you have next?" said Sam turning to Mercedes. "Crafting."she replied. "Oh cool, me too."he said.  
He walked her there and sat next to her. Only two rows down sat Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson. The schools most popular girl and the most popular idiot. Quinn winked at Sam and he rolled his eyes. "Hey Sam! We have potions together, wanna be my partner?"asked Quinn. "Uh, I guess." he answered. "Hello class."said Proffesor Dirk. He was a tall scrawny man who was about in his forties. "Welcome to crafting." "In front of you there are helmets and wood." "You won't use mortal tools." "You will use your brains to create something with the wood."explained the proffesor. "Excuse me, but I think this assignment will be hard for Finn, 'cause he doesn't have a brain." joked Puckerman. "Haha."said Finn sarcasticly. They put on the helmets and they got to work. Mercedes closed her eyes and envisioned a heart with the intials M.J. in the inside. But only half the heart was created with the intials in it. The other half had S.C. in it. "What did you make, Mercedes?" asked Sam. "Uh,nothing."blushed Mercedes. "I made a flower."he said. The bell rang signaling the end of class and they walked out of the class. Sam left for potions and Quinn approached Mercedes. "Stay away from Sam."demanded Quinn. "No, you're not the boss of me."she replied. "He is mine, he wouldn't even think of being with a cow like you."said Quinn. "Just face it, your no where near attractive Quinn walking away. "Why is she such a bitch?"thought Mercedes.


	3. The Trashy and The Rude

The rest of the day had Mercedes on auto-pilot. Thinking silently about what Quinn said it was no suprize how she almost burned her eyebrows off in Home Economics. Santana noticed something was up and instantly consulted -or insulted- Sam about it. "Hey yo Trouty!" yelled Santana. "Yes?" he replied. "What's going on with Mercedes?" asked Santana. "I don't know, I haven't seen her since crafting." he shrugged. "Okay, but if I find out you said or did anything to her I will go Lima Heights Adjecent!" she yelled. Mercedes entered her, Brittany, and Santana's room quietly. Santana was reading Brittany a book titled 'Unicorns Gone Wild'. "Hey Mercedes, how was your day?" asked Brittany. At that question Mercedes broke down and started crying. "Was it something I said?" asked Brittany. "No, why don't you go finish your book?" said Santana. "Kay." she answered before walking away. "What's wrong?" asked Santana. "That bitch Quinn." sighed Mercedes. "Oh hell no, there are three tning you don't mess with Brittany, my friends, or my breadsticks!" exclaimed Santana. "Santana, don't go causing trouble." warned Mercedes. "Oh she caused it, I'm finishing it." said Santana leaving the room. She passed Artie in the hall and asked "Have you seen Quinn?" "Yea, she is in the gynasium." answered Artie. "If it isn't Quinn the garbage bin." said Santana walking towards Quinn. Santana Ho-pez. responed Quinn. "What's your problem?" asked Santana. "You, that car, wheels, and the dumb one need to go back where you came from, it was fine without you people showing up." spat Quinn. "Aw, you mad 'cause Sam doesn't want your busted ass?" said Santana. "Get out of my face, I don't have time for people like you anyway." she said. "Jackpot, did that hit a spot Quinnie?" "Did that make you mad?" said Santana sarcasticly. Quinn just walked away. "Better walk away." muttered Santana. "Yo Sam!" yelled Santana. "What is it?" asked Sam. "I needs you to control your groupies." she said. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Your fangirl Quinn made 'Cedes cry." said Santana. "She did what?!" yelled Sam. "Are you deaf?"said Santana. "No I heard you, I was wondering why she would do such a thing." said Sam. "Its obvious she is jealous of you and 'Cedes's relationship." said Santana. "We need to get rid of her skanky ass." added Santana. "For once, I agree with you." said Sam. "But you can't tell Mercedes." He added. "I don't know what Quinn's problem is but we are gonna fix it." said Santana to Brittany, Artie, Sam, and Mercedes. "Quinn obviously has some inner problems and insecurities that affect her attitude towards people who she thinks is competition, she needs to sit down with a therapist and talk." said Brittany. Suprized at what she just said everyone turned to look at her. "What?" she asked confused. "Uh, okay."said Artie. Sam quietly looked at Mercedes. Artie noticed this and cleared his throat. "Ahem, we need to go get some books from the library." said Artie. "Okay." replied Brittany who got up to follow him. "Come on Santana." said Artie. "Nah, I'm good." replied Santana. Artie threw her a look. "Fine I'm leaving."she said. "But let me know if you to get your mack on." she said closing the door behind her. "I heard what Quinn did." said Sam. Mercedes only sighed. "Don't listen to whatever she says, she is just insecure" said Sam. "But what if what she said is true?" asked Mercedes. "None of that is true." said Sam. "Plus you to would look good together." A regular Ken and Barbie. added Mercedes. "I don't think that works if Ken doesn't get along with Barbie. said Sam. "Plus looks don't matter, at the end of the day I would rather be with someone as awesome as you than with someone as bitchy as Quinn." he added. "Thanks Sam for everything." said Mercedes. "Oh, don't mention it."he added.


	4. Old Memories and New Ones to Come

A/N: Sorry its been a while, I got caught up in school, trying to learn spanish. A ME MI GUSTAN LOS GALLETAS. Anyways, on to the story. _ Mercedes walked down the halls with a new found confidence. Not even Quinn "the garbage bin" Fabray could bring her down. Although Santana was still hell-bent on getting revenge. Nobody messes with her 'Cedes. She walked through the halls un-aware she was being watched by one Finn Hudson. "Goodness, she is so pretty, and she seems nice." He thought to himself. "Well atleast nicer than Quinn. " he added. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led her away from Mercedes into and their next class. Just then Mercedes ran into a small asian gothic looking girl. "Oh, excuse me!" exclaimed the girl. "It's really my fault, I wasn't paying attention!" replied Mercedes. "Anyway, I'm Tina, Tina Cohen-Chang." said the girl. "I'm Mercedes Jones." she said. "That's a pretty name, its nice to meet you, but I must go."said Tina. "Bye, see you around!" said Mercedes. "Bye!" yelled Tina running down the hall. "I see you've met Tina." said Sam, scaring Mercedes to death by walking up behind her. "Don't do that!" she squeaked. "Hehe, sorry." he replied. "Yes, I have met Tina, she seems nice."she replied to his earlier comment. "She is a busy body, she's dating my friend Mike." he said. "Anyway, ready for class ?" asked Mercedes playfully. "After you Ms. Jones." he said gesturing for her to go first. "Quite the gentleman." she giggled. During lunch Sam invited Mike and Tina over to their table. "It's nice to meet you all." said Mike. "It's nice to meet you too bro."said Artie. "So, Santana, I hear you're from Lima Heights Adjacent?" asked Tina. "Yep."she nodded. "How'd you end up here?" asked Mike. "Well, My mom had me at a young age , so she put me up for adoption." "After I got adopted around the age of six, I found that I was special, I had powers." "My parents thought I was a freak and they put me in a death camp, but I broke out and came here" recalled Santana sadly. "I'm so sorry." said Tina. "It's fine, I don't want your pity." she replied. "What about you Brittany?" asked Mike. "I was abducted from my family, they were killed, and I was put in the same place as these three." replied Brittany. They all hated thinking about their dark past. There was so much hurt. Tina glanced over at Artie who looked deeply saddened. Just then an alarm rang pulling them all from their horrible memories. "Oh, I have to go, see you guys later!"said Tina rushing off. "Busy body, that one is." said Mike. "Brittany and I are gonna sit outside for some fresh air." said Santana leaving the table. Artie mumbled something incoherently while rolling away. Sam eyed Mercedes from across the table. He wanted to say something but Mike interrupted him. "Hey, dude it's about time we get to practice." said Mike. "Yeah, lets go."he responded. Mercedes sat alone for two minutes before Sam's vacant seat was replaced by Finn. "Hey, Mercedes is it?" he asked. "Yea, shouldn't you be at practice or something?" asked Mercedes. "Coach wouldn't mind if I miss one practice, you only live once, right?" said Finn. "Yeah." she chuckled. "What's got you down?" asked Finn. "Just some old memories, that's all." she replied. "Ah, I bet I can make you forget all about them, for the time being anyway. He said reaching a hand out to her. She hesitated but then accepted, like he said, you only live once. He took her outside and they ran around campus for a little bit. They ran past the field where all the players were just finishing up practice. Sam spotted Mercedes running with Finn and felt a pang a jealousy run through him. That was his 'Cedes. He shook it off and hoped that it meant nothing. If that ass-hole even thought about hurting 'Cedes he might take a leaf from Santana's book a go Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass. One he was dressed in his regular clothes he decided to "accidentally" run into Finn and Mercedes. "Hey ya'll!" he exclaimed with fake excitement. "Hey Sam." said Mercedes. "Sup." said Finn coolly. "What are you two up to?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh, Finn was just showing me a good time." said Mercedes. Sam choked on his coffee at that but quickly regained himself. "Oh, that's nice." he said eyeing Finn. "Yeah, so we're going to go, and you enjoy your coffee, Sam. Replied Finn taking Mercedes hand and rushing off. "See ya later!" she exclaimed only glancing at him. "Bye." he replied sadly. "What about Quinn?" asked Mercedes. "Something tells me we might break up. said Finn. "What's that?" she asked. "This." he said cupping her face and kissing her lips softly. _ A/N: Yep, this one is kind of short but hopefully entertaining. :) Leave a review and until next time, Hasta Luego!


	5. Sam's past

A/N: Ready for a new chapter? I surely am! Sorta...Kinda...This one is kind of describing Sam's past. Sam walked alone. It wasn't like he wanted to be bothered anyway. *Did Mercedes even care about my feelings?* he thought. He started to think about his past. Hjis mother. She would always try to hide Sam's power from his father. She would beg him not to use them in front of him. Sam could make things bend sometimes explode with his mind. It _was_ awesome when he first found out. For his mother not so much. *It was a warm sunday afternoon. Sam was five years old reading a comic book in his mother's garden. He loved the pretty colors of the flowers. Young Sam walked in to the kitchen where his mother stood cleaning the dishes. "Mommy may I have a glass of water?" He asked. "Yes you may, sweetheart." She replied handing him a small glass filled with water. He took a sip set it on the table. He watched as his mom cleaned. He looked at the glass. He remembered reading a story about a girl who could do things with his mind. No matter how many people told him it was impossible, anything could happen in his mind. He did exactly what the girl in the book did. Sam focused on the glass, but instead of moving the water, the glass exploded. Tiny pieces of glass flew all over the table causing his mother to turn around quickly. "Samuel what happened!?"she exclaimed. "I-I don't know!"he said. "I looked at the glass really hard and it went boom!"he replied half frightened and half amazed. "Oh, you're bleeding honey!" She said and she ran to the hall closet for some band aids. It'll probably be a scar there she mumbled placing right underneath his left ear. Honestly she wasn't surprised. She herself had the gift of Telekinesis. She was quite proud that her son inherited the gift. But she'd have to hide it from her husband. * Sam let out a heavy sigh. His father hated people like him, people with abilities. He remembered his mothers death, which took place right before his own eyes. *It was two years after Sam found out about his gift. It was dark and storming outside. Sam heard yelling coming from downstairs. He quietly walked down stairs quietly to see his mother on the floor. Her throat was slit and his father held a bloody knife. "Freaks like you deserve to burn in hell."yelled his father. Sam pinched himself hoping that this was a bad dream. But it wasn't. He didn't wake up in his bed. He still stood on the last step, shaking, fearful, sad, and angry. All of these feeling weren't good for a boy like him. He focused on the vase on the table behind his father. He focused hard. Instead of the vase exploding, every piece of glass in the house did. His father was stabbed multiple times with shards of glass with different sizes. Sam fell to his knees, weakened and sad. He crawled over to his mother and took her cold dead hand. Inside there was a locket, he opened it and there was a picture of him and his mother. He snapped it on around his neck. He would keep it in memory of her.* Sam sat and cradled his head in his hands. *Life is fucked up.*he thought. He never used his powers again until he broke out of that death camp. He pulled the locket from underneath his shirt and kissed it. Feeling himself on the verge of tears he got up and headed towards his room. He wanted a nap.


End file.
